The Nights Destruction
by MajesticWolfs
Summary: She's running, running from the demons that wrecked her past. She's hoping to start a new life in a new place without any hint of them. But that idea will be snatched from Yuki, as soon as it has appeared. possible OCxCanon


Yuki (c) MajesticWolfs

Arashi No Yoru Ni & Characters (c) Yūichi Kimura

**The Nights Destruction **

Ch 1 - Into the Rush**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Frigid drafts of air breezed all around. The snow that cascaded down from the ashen sky circled around in an enticing dance with the wind. In the midst of the storm was a lone white fox that looked like a moving fuzzy clump of snow. She had lost her sense of direction and it seemed that now Yuki was just wandering in circles. Her head hung low and her eyes were mere slits, her tail whipped around like a loose leaf in the strong winds. Oh, how did she regret making the journey across the mountain. Instead of taking the long way and not risking her life, she made the wrong decision as usual and decided to take the chance. Exposing her fragile body to the world where starvation and possibly freezing to death were a big threat. And for what? A fresh start somewhere else?<p>

Yuki could run but the memories still stuck in her mind, like a thorn stuck in her pad. She could run from her responsibilities but they'd catch up with her sooner or later.

With an exasperated grumble to herself, Yuki suddenly felt as if the snow beneath her feet was slowly crumbling away. It was a weird feeling but the fox just assumed it was nothing and sluggishly went forward. The snow was getting thinner until she slipped through. All at once everything was a quick flash. She was mid air for a brief second and it almost felt as if she were flying. The fluttering feeling of being free was snapped out of her as Yuki's body collided into a sharp ridged rock. Sharp canines gritted together, holding back a loud yowl of pain. Amongst all of the madness and trashing, Yuki could feel her backleg getting wet. Her clamped eyes opened and investigated her leg as soon as she came to a quick stop.

"Oh no...-"

Amber eyes flinched from the site of her mangled leg. The fur on her leg was sodden with blood and her usual white fur was tinted a dark shade of red. On the center of her leg was an exposed piece of pinkish flesh. Her eyes then looked up to see a fresh trail of spilled blood. Yuki's ears drew back and her expression was filled with uncertainty. She had to get out of this mountain and now. But the trek down was so long and her body craved warmth and rest. Something that she wouldn't find in this desolate peak.

Yuki struggled at pulling up her fragile body off the freezing ground. It was a feat within itself but she managed by herself and continued down the mountain. Sticking to what trails she could make out and sturdier grounds. Every footstep, every motion felt as if the tissue and muscle on her leg was tearing away. Oily tears began to gently slide down the side of her face. All the pain her leg was causing her was leg go through these tears. It was hard to hold back the hurt and now she let it out. No one was around so it was much easier for Yuki to let herself go.

Some time had passed by and there had been little to no leeway made on the trek. A large cliff was just between her and the woods and fields that were just barely in grasp. The forest and meadows seemed to call to her, welcoming her with great open arms. Down there was the promise of a den, prey, and a supposed new beginning. Her eyes gleamed and her heart was fueled with edgy temporary hope. She'd prosper and the last trial was just this cliff.. and healing up that leg of hers.

Yuki slowly climbed down, one baby step at a time. Her claws sank into the stone like a vice. They were gripping onto it so hard that they left tiny engravings. This repeated itself over a few times until the wall began to curve inward. Now what was to be done. There was no way she'd survive a drop like this, atleast not at the point she was at. Luckily the wall was running directly over a rushing river of white rapids.

Yuki let go and braced herself for impact. The exact feeling she'd experienced on the mountain all came rushing back to her, as did the thought of death. What was she thinking? Dropping into a wild and bendy river with white rapids with jagged rocks on either side of it.

**Crash!**

An instant numbing sensation rushed throughout her body. It stung but at the same time it felt so soothing on her bloody leg. The water whisked around her, rushing through her fur, adrenaline began rushing through her veins, and she just couldn't explain the sensation that went through her. Yuki started spinning around in the turbulent waves and kicked to keep her head above the water.

Her paws scrapped at the bottom of the river as she tried to get some traction.

_'I can do this... I can..'_

Yuki slipped and faltered in the fleeting traction she got from the course rocks undertow. Gradually the white fox made it to the shore in a few steps and shook off the cold water that rested on her fur. Now all that was left to do right now was to find a suitable sleeping spot and from her point, Yuki made out a sloping hill out in the middle of a meadow.

Slowly but surely she weaved her way through the tall grasses, killing two unsuspecting field mice in the process for a small snack and finally stopping at an empty cave that smelt strongly of... _**wolf!**_

Not a good sign, not at all. And from the old grassy nests that were farther in the back there was definitely more than one residing there. But the scents were stale and they had gone some time ago.

_'What if they come back...'_

With all the risks she'd taken within the last couple of days it was a pretty stupid thing to ask herself. What was one more risk going to hurt? If it got Yuki killed then atleast she'd die knowing that she had made it over the mountain. In vain or not, it didn't matter to her. Yuki decided to push it aside and shortly after the worrisome thought was put away, she curled her tail around herself and nodded into a sleep.

A/N- I really didn't think I'd be coming back to this account.. but I did and here ya go a new fanfic. If your a past reader wondering about my old stories... well I deleted them because I no longer wanted to follow the story line or I just lost track. In there place is a new one based on one of the best animated movie I've seen in awhile... besides Princess Mononoke. It's a really great movie/ book and if you ever want to watch the movie (in english... subtitle is really easy to find) go onto Youtube and type in Arashi No Yoru Ni English Dub or One Stormy Night English Dub. Definitely worth the watch. Especially if you enjoy a movie with good morals, a strong (taboo) friendship that can easily be mistaken for yaoi... which really pisses me off but that's besides the point. 

I'd also like to warn that there might be a possible OCxCanon relationship going on so if that's not your cup of tea then leave cause I don't want people complaining about it cause I've noticed this on other OC stories. Also constructive criticism is welcoming ( no that doesn't give you the right to be an idiot but whatever ). _  
><em>


End file.
